


Harmony

by avanti_90



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the beginning of time he sings alone, and even when the voices of all his kin are joined in joyous harmony, for a time Manwë continues to sing alone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

When the music begins, the first note is Manwë's. In the beginning of time he sings alone, and even when the voices of all his kin are joined in joyous harmony, for a time Manwë continues to sing alone.   
  
But when she lifts her voice, he falls silent, for her notes inspire him to heights he has never before dreamed of. In her song he glimpses new ways to weave his own, his voice filling the emptiness of her silences, their music together stronger and fairer than either alone.   
  
When she is silent, he begins this new music; she completes it.  
  
There is a single instant of time when all the Song fades to silence, and only their two melodies rise to fill the void, intertwining with each other and resonating through all of eternity.


End file.
